Adriel Brightblade
Background Adriel's conception in his home city of Lightwall was mysterious but was considered a good omen by the clerics. His mother, Liavara Brightblade, leader of the Ragathiel worshiping sect of the city was said to be a blessed with a child from the heavens themselves, as she had no known lover or husband, too busy and devoted she was to ongoing crusade that she was against the vile forces of the Worldwound. It was after the mostly successful Fourth Mendevian Crusade that Liavara rose to prominence and fame by leading her Crimson Templar openly on the field of battle, their holy fires just as effective against demonic hordes as it is against the legions of Hell. After a particularly lengthy and gruesome engagement in which Liavara herself brought down the pair of vicious Balors that had directed the enemy forces, she retired to her temple's sanctum in Lightwall to recover in body and mind as well as to replenish losses in her army. During meditative prayer she received a vision from her Empyreal Lord Ragathiel, declaring that through her years of unrelenting devotion, mighty feats, and fearlessness in the face of the eternal foe that she was chosen to receive the blessing of bearing his child. Whole this sudden appearance was perhaps the greatest gift a follower could receive, Liavara knew that such a momentous occasion was not just on the generous whim from the General of Vengeance himself and questioned his true motives. He revealed that despite the desperate efforts of the Fourth Crusade, the Worldwound was growing rapidly in size and power, and even with his petitions to lead his armies onto the mortal plane himself, Iomedae forbade him from doing so stating that holy contracts bound Heaven from directly intervening. Frustrated that he was unable to personally take the fight to the demonic scourge Ragathiel crafted the plan to bless a worthy follower with his son, despite misgivings that the child would also being inheriting the blood of his father Dispater. Ragathiel forbade the Highlord from telling their son the identity of his father, knowing that the agents of foul demons and manipulating devils would hear the news and would try unceasingly to end the life of his son before he could become a threat. It was apparent at birth that the boy Adriel did indeed have holy blood coursing within him, his skin had a steely sheen and hair wreathed with heatless flames among other distinctions marking him as an aasimar. Such an auspicious birth drew suspicion from the heads of the most powerful and influential noble houses. Long had the predominantly Iomedae worshiping noble council sat in their positions of wealth and power unopposed, but when holy omens from their clerics revealed of a newborn child of an Empyreal Lord belonging to the Crimson Templar it caused the corrupt nobles to feel threatened, so mired in their corrupt opulence that they would rather undermine their allies than suffer to share their battlefield glories with a warrior order that they viewed as little more than bloodthirsty assassins. Before the boy could even walk the Order of the Crimson Templar had their reputation torn apart with fabricated scandals and the defamation of their war efforts. Raised alongside his adopted sister Selena Volantes, Adriel's brash and prideful personality was tempered by his sister's cool attitude and maturity. Being the son of the Highlord of Vengeance, Adriel was shown little love by his mother and was expected by the seniors of his order to become a holy weapon against the forces of the Worldwound. Having a childhood of little more than relentless training combined with living in a city that looked down upon his order caused the young aasimar to hold an overwhelmingly hateful outlook towards both those training him as well as the citizens he was to supposedly protect. Things eventually took a turn for the worse when the eldest son of the most prominent noble family confronted Adriel in a market square declaring him as a mongrel bastard born to serve the demands of his betters. Possessed with a cold fury Adriel crushed the boy's throat much to the horror of the public around him and was quickly arrested for his open display of murder against a preeminent member of the nobility. While one of their own had been so brutally killed, such an act provided the noble council of Lightwall the perfect opportunity to kill off the Crimson Templar's most valued asset. Adriel's execution was to be set for public display within the week. Never once regretting his decision Adriel sat waiting day after day in his dark cell awaiting death while his thoughts wandered to how the life he had lived had been controlled and wasted, led along by the belief that if he simply obeyed and performed as well as he could that eventually he could restore his order's lost honour. It was at the last night of his incarceration that fate would deliver him to freedom. The sounds of struggle awoke Adriel as his mother and sister incapacitated the guards. Freeing him from his imprisonment the two smuggled Adriel out of Lightwall with his belongings. With an emotional farewell to the only two people he ever cared for, the young angelkin set out as an exile southwards finally free from the shackles of duty that had held him down. For the next few years Adriel travelled, honing his skills with the blade and seeing the disunity that ran throughout Avistan. Disgusted by the petty egos of men Adriel came to the conclusion that the only way to truly save the world against the dark forces that threatened it was to unite all countries of the world in a single, unwavering empire that would crush any foe that came across it. With this incredibly ambitious plan hatched, Adriel has set his sights on his new destiny to save the world at any cost. Description While renown for their unparalleled beauty, Adriel is markedly different from his aasimar brethren due to his direct blood connection to Ragathiel and, by extension, Dispater. His tall body appears as it was sculpted out of marble with a slight metallic sheen, along with a physique that would put an athlete in his prime to shame. With his glowing crimson eyes combined with a head of hear wreathed in heatless flames are his most obvious traits that point towards his lineage. It is understandable that most common people avoid engaging in conversation with such an intimidating figure. On top of his appearance Adriel struggles to empathize with mortals that he interacts with the more power he accumulates. Disgusted with the humans he was born from he see's a race that squanders it's potential with pointless feuds and politicking, he dreams of the day when he can seize the reins of humanity's destiny and steer it with uncompromising leadership. When necessary Adriel puts up a facade around important individuals, easily putting on a friendly and cooperative demeanour for a time, but eventually cracks appear in his charade at the fury of having to show respect to lesser beings. Adriel feels more at ease with other races who draw their ancestry from the outer planes whether they be fellow aasimar or even tieflings, to the young godling the prejudices of good and evil are meaningless to him and instead values ones words and actions as a measure of their worth. While Adriel does appreciate the companionship of his allies he finds it difficult to truly care about others on a personal level as he feels as though forming bonds whether of those of friendship or those between lovers as emotional weaknesses that can be exploited or compromise his convictions. In combat Adriel strives to push his powers to the next level, adopting a cold and calculating mentality to better evaluate himself in the heat of battle and afterwards. Viewing melee combat as the only true way to conduct battle Adriel follows the path of the swordmaster, although unlike most who seek to temper themselves through discipline and practice his pride and vanity fuels his need for self improvement. Constantly craving for more power, Adriel will not allow lesser creatures before him in battle and only truly believes that he can grow by pitting himself against opponents that he see's as worthy opponents. Notable Events * Gorily ripped the heart out of a swamp giant in the name of Ragathiel, lighting a holy path of flames to lead the party out of a treacherous swamp. * Subverted a blood ritual and destroyed an entire estate of evil cultists, drowning them in the blood of the innocents that they had killed. * Killed a demon general in single combat who was twice his power level. * Unfortunately had to put down Grond who had been turned into a dread warrior. * Slaughtered a Gallu Demon early in his career in a display of mad fury. * Defeated the the Demon Lord Sonechard in single combat (at lvl 13). * Executed the fallen Iomedaen commander Cassandra. Retinue * Asariel * Velara * Bael * Faudicimo * Marisimo * Generalisimo * Taethril * Solara * Vathral * Yorick Digdug RIP Aasimar Physical Features * Arms: Appear sculpted from marble * Build: Beautifully proportioned, well-muscled * Eyes: Glowing * Face: Perfectly symmetrical, unearthly beauty * Hair: Animated, heatless flames * Hands: Always cool and dry :') * Voice: Echoes dramatically * Skin: Ashen, metallic sheen * Other: Always look clean, don't sweat, no body hair, pearlescent teeth, sacred birthmark, sweet scent, unusual temperature (warm) Information Level: 14 HP: 181 BAB: +14 Skill Points: 98 (126) - Versatile Training Speed: 50 ft. Initiative: +4 Hero Points: 4/5 Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Skilled (Heal, Kn: Planes), Spell-like Ability (Alter Self), Darkvision 60 ft Languages: Common, Celestial, Abyssal, Infernal Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Two-Handed Fighter: Shattering Strike +3, Overhand Chop, Weapon Training (Heavy Blades) +5*, Backswing, Piledriver Oracle of Metal: Metal Mystery, Oracle's Curse: Branded, Orisons Revelations: Dance of the Blades, Armour Mastery Disciple of Dispater: Device Lore (Metal), Iron Hews, Greater Iron Hews, Iron Power +2, Summon Erinyes Feats: Weapon Focus (Nodachi), Power Attack, Cleave, Hero's Fortune, Weapon Specialization (Nodachi), Disciple of Darkness, Cleaving Finish, Combat Expertise, Improved Critical, Melee Weapon Mastery (Slashing), Combat Reflexes, Celestial Obedience, Robilar's Gambit, Improved Buckler Defense Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Bedroll, Blanket, Hammock, Soap (50), Hemp rope 50ft, 7 Dwarven trail rations, Traveler's Outfit, Ragathielite Tabard, Steel Holy Symbol Magic Items: Containers: Masterwork Backpack Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies ** Metal traps only *** Versatile Training from Fighter Category:Character Category:Kono Category:Aasimar Category:Pathfinder